Without moving and barely talking
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: ALTERNATIVE ENDING to 5x09. SECRET SANTA. Rick rushes out of the loft to find Kate sitting on his chair, at the precinct. "I was about to leave to your place…" She says. "I'm here to take you to back to the loft with me." He says stepping closer to her.


_**Hello Folks! **_

_**Here you have a ONE-SHOT related to SECRET SANTA.**_

_**I see everyone is doing a POST EPISODE FIC, so I decided to write an ALTERNATIVE ENDING.**_

_**Hope you all like it.**_

* * *

"I was wrong about tonight… There's someplace I need to be." I say, squeezing Alexis' and my mother's hand.

I turn to look at my mother and at first she looks lost, like she doesn't get why I've just decided to leave, but her face changes when she realizes the reason why I'm leaving.

_Kate. _

_She's the reason._

Alexis, in the other side, doesn't seem to understand and she complains. She has all the right to be a little surprised about my decision to leave, because she had cancelled her plans with Max because of me, and now I'm telling her that I need to go.

"Dad…"

"Go, go!" My mother says still having a big smile on her face. She understands me; she knows how much I love Kate, and how much I need to be with her, right now.

I stand up and rush to my bedroom, where I have Kate's Christmas present. I know she told me not to get her anything, but it just wasn't right.

_What is Christmas without presents?_

_What is Christmas without the one you love?_

I run to the hall and close the door behind me, graving my black jacket and my brand new scarf before heading out.

The elevator seems to take forever, but I finally reach the garage, where I decide to take the Ferrari; because I only take this car on special occasions.

_And Christmas with Kate is more than a special occasion._

* * *

I drive all the way to the Precinct, not too fast, but enough to be there fifteen minutes later.

I'm about to call the elevator when it hits me. Kate hasn't had dinner yet.

I rush back to the street and find the chinese restaurant open so I get two boxes of rice, two beers and special sugar Christmas cookies.

_There, I have it all. _

I head back into the 12th Precinct building and ride all the way up to the homicide floor. When the elevator doors swing open I see her.

She's sitting on my chair, reading the paper along with a coffee mug placed on the table.

The room is dark, and we seem to be the only ones in there; apart from a light at the end of the corridor.

I silently walk to her, trying to not make much noise, so she doesn't hear me. I'm about to wrap my arms around her when she stands up.

_Damn._

"I was about to leave to your place…" She says.

Sometimes I forget she's a detective; it's her job to detect people.

"I'm here to take you to back to the loft with me." I say stepping closer to her.

She's still not facing me and as I presume she won't turn around, not because she doesn't want to, just because she needs space to think things through, I give one last step. Now my chest is touching her back and my arms rapidly move to her hips and I hug her tight.

She sighs and I can also say she's smiling. She moves her hands up to wrap them around my neck, and runs her fingers through my hair.

My chest still pressed to her back and I do not plan to move.

_This just feels so right._

"Kate…" I say into her ear, "I know you said no presents but I got you something anyway."

"Castle…" She complains.

"Shhh, it's okay. I got this for you because I wanted to." I say taking a box form my inside jacket pocket. I hand it to her and she opens it to reveal a travel size book.

_Benefits of drinking coffee._

"Wow Castle, thank you."

"I though it was a nice thing to get you. Not too much, not too simple."

"It's perfect. Thanks." She says lovingly looking at me, "I don't have anything for you… We said no presents after all…"

"Kate, having you here, with me, is the best present I could ever get."

_She's now smiling, smiling in love. Because yes, she loves me and I know it; but I won't pressure her, she will tell me, whenever she's ready._

"I brought you dinner." I say breaking the silence.

"I'm hungry." She says as her stomach starts growling.

"It's not the best Christmas dinner, but still."

"It's perfect, Castle. Just perfect." She says sitting down in her chair, opening the rice box.

We eat in complete silence. Everything is still dark and we barely see each other but we're okay with it. I slowly move my hand to intertwine my fingers with hers; I lift our join hands to softly kiss Kate's and when I'm about to say something, someone interrupts.

"Hey guys!" Agent Karpowski says surprised to see us still in the Precinct.

"Hey Detective Karpowski." Castle and Beckett say at unison.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks.

"I didn't want Kate to spend Christmas alone, so I decided to join her." Rick explains, still holding Kate's hand.

"Why don't you two go out, have fun? I will cover you detective."

"It's okay. I'll just…"

"Nonsense Kate. You go out with your boyfriend, celebrate the night and have fun."

"Are you sure?" Kate asks.

"Positive. You two have fun." Karpowski says after heading back to her office.

"Are you sure you want lo leave?" I ask.

"Yeah… I think it's time to leave the past behind and live the present. Besides, it's our first Christmas." Kate explains as I help her put her coat on.

"Let's go then." I say grabbing her hand once again.

We walk hand in hand to the elevator, and when Kate is about to walk in I pull her into me.

"What are you-," She starts saying but I cut her off by pressing my lips firmly against hers.

A few seconds later, when we pull apart I place my hand under Kate's chin to lift her head up.

_Mistletoe._

"I'm always faithful to traditions." I say whisper on her lips, pecking them one last time before entering the elevator.

When we step outside Kate moves into me; she's cold so I put my arm around her shoulders to make her feel better. She moves her arm to my hip and squeezes it.

"You still up for a Christmas movie marathon?" I ask, grinning like a child.

"You know what I'd like to do…" She says.

"What?"

"Go ice-skating."

"Say no more, detective. I'm taking you ice-skating right now."

* * *

When we reach Central Park's ice-skating rink we are both back to our teenage times. I had spent hours with my friends skating in this rink, running around to fall and break my leg more than one time.

"You know… My mom always took me here the morning after Christmas eve." Kate explains.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She was great at it, and I wasn't so bad myself."

"Let's see that." I say getting us a pair of skates.

Five minutes later we step into the rink; I grab Kate's hand and start moving.

She really isn't bad; and I am not either.

"Dad!" I hear someone call my name.

_Alexis. _I slowly turn around, slowly enough so I don't fall, and find Alexis' wrapped in the arms of a guy; a boy her age. Light brown hair, blue eyes and a lot taller than her; he's wearing a blue jacket and a Burberry scarf.

_He looks nice. _

"Hey Alexis." I say.

"Hello, Detective Beckett."

"Hello Alexis. How are you doing?"

"I'm good… Enjoying the evening."

"That's good." Kate says squeezing my hand.

"Dad I want you to meet Max." Alexis tells me, shyly.

"Hello Max; nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Castle." The teenage boy offers his hand and I take it.

"Max, this is Kate Beckett. My dad's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Miss Beckett."

"You too, Max." Kate says letting go my hand to shake the teenage boy hand.

"So, you two hanging around for a bit?" Alexis asks Kate and me.

"Yeah. We will head home soon, though." I explain.

"I'll see you both tomorrow morning." Alexis says.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett."

"See you around, Max." Kate nods.

"Bye." I say seeing as my daughter moves away with her boy.

"He looks nice." Kate tells me, when the young couple disappear though the crowd.

"He does." I agree taking her hand on mine; leading her to the centre of the rink.

I stop when we reach the spot and bring Kate closer to me; my hands resting on the low part of her back and hers on my chest.

Foreheads touching.

Noses brushing.

Breathing the same air.

Without moving and barely talking I hear her say "Merry Christmas";

I move in to peck her lips and whisper a "Merry Christmas" back.

_THE FIRST 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' OF MANY, YET TO COME._

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**MERRY CASKETT CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL.**

**Anna F.**


End file.
